Percy Jackson: The Return
by xHELMEx
Summary: Percy is having a good time after all he's had to suffer. Things seem to normalize, but a continuation of inconveniences causes him to leave the camp. He will have to train to defend the world for the third time against an unknown evil. He will change, he will be a different person, but when they need him, will he come to their aid? Not best summary, but the story will be. I hope.
1. 1 Chapter 1: Enjoy

**First Chapter of this new story! Yey! I really needed to start it. It was an urgency, a great desire. So here I am.** **Thanks for giving this story a try,** **if** **you can review I would appreciate it very much. If you liked the start, comment it please.**

 **I hope to make an exciting story to suit everyone and surprise you, make you spend a good time after a day of work / school, or rejoice the afternoon while you see the rain in the window, or you are on the bus at 7 in the morning in the direction of any place.**

 **This story it's the one where Percy Jackson leaves and** **he goes to Alaska. But as you will see it will be done my way. Different from the ones that you have read. Or I hope so. If you have not read any, I hope you like the idea, even if it is not my original. There are not many stories of these that are complete or have a large enough number of words to be entertaining. And I find the idea is great, it's very entertaining in my opinion. So I hope to make a story that you like about this topic.**

 **This one will be Percabeth. It's my favorite character pairing. I will try my best to do it realistically. But remember that the characters can be OOC. I like to make them in my way.**

 **This story takes place after HoO. So Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo appear in this story.**

 **Thank you again for reading my story, and let's go ahead!**

* * *

 **No, I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Uncle Rick**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

After everything I've been to, rest is pretty cool. You know, there's no Great Prophecies, no crazy Titans, and no primordial trying to rise and control the earth… I can be with all my friends in Camp Half Blood without worrying that we have to go to somewhere to save the mankind. And the most important, I can be with Annabeth. Lately we have been even more united, after all we have had some sequels of our passage through Tartarus, but together we are surpassing them. Annabeth is the girl of my life, there is no one like her, so intelligent, so kind, so loving, so beautiful ... She is just perfect. I really love her.

It has been six months since the end of the war, so far there are no big attacks of monsters, rather said there are almost no attacks anymore. We are expanding the camp, now there are new facilities as cool as a pool, more different training camps, and a soccer field that also serves for other sports. The cabins are larger as there are many new campers. Inside, the cabins have new rooms like common rooms with TV, games room and mine has a Jacuzzi. I know. I know it's really cool. Ow! I have to say that I now have a new half-brother. He arrived a week after the Giant War. His name is Patrick and the truth is that he is a good dude. He defends himself quite well with the sword although he likes to go with a spear. He does not have much control over water but I'm teaching him. He's quite funny and such. Maybe he gets a little heavy, and it's kind of believed because as he is the son of one of the big three he wants people to obey him more. But otherwise Patrick nice.

He's some months younger than me, he's pretty tall, he measure about 1.88m. He has whiter skin than I do. His eyes are of a turquoise blue color, they are incredible. It's like watching the Caribbean Sea. His facial attributes are similar to mine, but his jaw is more rounded, his nose is almost perfect, the Greek type. I studied some art because of Annabeth, that's why I know the nose type. I have learnt a lot with her. His hair is blond / brown. You can almost say that he is the son of Hermes if it were not for the eyes and the ability to control the water.

When he arrived I was quite angry. Okay, yeah, a lot. Maybe I destroyed some things like trees and such, maybe the waves came almost to the dining room. But no big deal. What do you want me to say, when you find out that your father has been hiding one of his sons from the demigod world, from the danger. And you have had to live two of the most important prophecies of all history, you have had to fight countless monsters, recover stupid objects and save the world... I do not know, I do not find it very fair. No? He has been able to live quietly for about 16 years. I'm sure you would also react in a similar way. He has been living a normal life, and now that the danger has passed thanks partly to me, my father comes here and says he has another son who had hidden, I do not know where. That we should treat him well and such, I think, I just think, that it's very fucking unfair. I'm getting pissed off with my father and I did not feel like it. Calm down, Percy, calm down. Think about the waves, think about mom, think about Annabeth...

Where were we? Oh yeah... Well, in general things go pretty well. Except for being angry with my father everything else is perfect. It will take a while to forgive him, but at some point I will. He tries to apologize and talk to me but I ignore him for now. I'm not ready to talk about this, about that a year after being with my mother, he was with another.

Tomorrow there is a party on Olympus, the reason for this is that Annabeth has remodeled the throne room. I must say that the throne room it is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. My vocabulary is too limited to describe it to perfection. Simply Incredible. Columns of the most impeccable marble in the world, a vaulted ceiling with an immense skylight. Paintings on some walls of the most remarkable events in history. Golden tones everywhere. Amazing, astonishing, perfect. And the best of all is that my dear girlfriend has done it. I am very happy for her, it was the dream of her life and now little by little she will fulfill it. She's doing architecture classes with Athena at the moment. The goddess also gave her some gifts like: a little blessing to make him even smarter, which I do not think was necessary, he could have given it to me. Besides the power to control any weapon, now Annabeth spends the day training with all kinds of weapons that her mother gives her.

The other gods have also given different gifts to their children, I am a bit jealous of them because Poseidon has not given me anything. Just a new half-brother. I have taught myself to steam-travel. It is like shadow-travel but through the water of the air, of the humidity in the environment. I can only use it for short distances. Otherwise, I run out of energy and it is not pleasant at all. I say it from experience. I wanted to travel to Barcelona, I got it but then I did not have the energy to go back and it was a serious problem.

Hazel obtained a black jacket capable of stopping the arrow shots aimed at her torso. The truth is that it is very useful, it even stop strong blows of sword. Like a bulletproof vest but still more resistant. Much more. I would love to have something like that. I think it's the best gift the gods have ever made. Hazel has also gained new skills with the fog. Hecate has been teaching her. They spend the day practicing in a private area of the camp that Annabeth has built for the children of Hecate and Hades / Pluto.

Nico was given a crossbow, obviously all black. The particularity is that the arrows he uses are infinite, you simply have to tighten the string so that the arrow appears. I do not like it very much, since we know that I and the arrows do not get along very well. But I'm happy because he seems to like it a lot. He's like Daryl from Walking Dead. Which is very funny. Walking Dead and Nico, you know, dead, he's the son of Hades…Okay, sorry… Hades also granted him more powers with the dead, now he can summon Bianca whenever he wants. He is really happy, he even smiles! And now he can release armies from hundreds of skeletons, although energy consumes him a lot. But little by little with the help of his father is improving.

Ares gave Frank an electric spear like Clarisse's. She also has one now. But this new spear is more resistant and powerful. It has been built with electricity from the Master Bolt of Zeus. He is also training with many other weapons, as he also has now the ability to learn faster and better with these weapons. Frank has now the obsession for medieval weapons and this stuff. A Canadian-Asian with a spiked ball. It may sound funny, but it is not at all.

About Leo ... Well, when he returned with Calypso, they remodeled Bunker 9 to his liking. It's like his second home. It has millions of tools and gadgets. In addition, Hephaestus gave him a hammer the size of Thor's. It's his last little toy. The best thing about the hammer is that it is also capable of creating fire. It shoot some columns of fire that burns everything that is around him. Thanks to the teachings of his father, Leo is learning to better control his ability with fire.

Aphrodite gave to Piper several things. Now she has the power to make clothes appear out of nowhere, or to directly change the one you wear. I do not know if it's very useful, but surely it will be of some use to her. Pipers' charmspeak is improving significantly, thanks to her mother. She is now teaching her more things related to this. Finally Aphrodite gave Piper a shield built by Hephaestus, which is transformed into a makeup powder. It's really cool and scary at the same time. Trust me. It's golden, and the image of the shield is all of us fighting the giants in the final battle. When you see the shield, it really intimidates.

Jason gained the ability to perfect any weapon. As a good warrior he is, this ability will be very good for him to know how to use several weapons. Zeus also gave him a sky blue bow that shoots arrows charged with electricity. It's not like Nico's crossbow that has infinite arrows. But it's still pretty cool. The arrows explode in a storm of lightning, they illuminate roads ... a lot of things. Believe me when I tell you that seeing an arrow that is charged with electricity is not at all pleasant if you are the son of the god of the sea. If I try to use this bow I would surely die for shooting badly and electrocute myself. Finally Zeus promised Jason to teach him how to better control the winds and storms. I would also like my father to show it to me, but since we are angry he has not done anything for me...

* * *

 **TIME SKIP-WHEN PERCY IS IN HIS ROOM**

* * *

After a tiring day of training, the best time is when you relax in the Jacuzzi. It really is incredible. Right now I cannot imagine myself anywhere else. I'm so comfortable that I think I'm going to sleep a little, I'll set the alarm for it to sound like half an hour or so, and then I'll go to bed. And I fell asleep.

Suddenly I was in a dark room, like a cave. In front of me there are two torches that vaguely illuminate a face that I do not know completely, or, for the moment, in this dim light, I do not remember.

" _Perseus Jackson,_ _It's been a few months since our last meeting"_ The figure said in the darkness. The voice was a woman's voice, a sandy voice. A voice I know, unfortunately, very well...

"Lady Gaia… To what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter in dreams?" I asked

" _I just came to apologize for what happened. My behavior was incorrect and out of place. The rage against the Olympians blinded me, I am aware of my actions and I apologize to the hero who overcame me, to his forgiveness"_ She said. So right now I have my enemy asking for forgiveness for what she did ... Very rare.

"I accept your apologies, but you are not forgiven at all yet. I think you will understand my decision. Why this ... change of mood. Is it some stratagem?" I asked.

 _"I understand that you distrust me, but I swear it is not any kind of ploy to enhance me, nor to annihilate the gods of Olympus._ _My intentions are the opposite_ This looks more and more strange.

"Could you explain what you mean, please? And hurry up, I'm sleeping in the Jacuzzi"

" _Okay, what I'm referring to is that some years from now, a greater evil than I will rise, I do not know when, I do not know who, but I feel it. Its objective is to destroy the Olympians, to destroy the world. You, Perseus Jackson, have some role to play. But in this state you are not powerful enough to deal with it"_ Mother Earth said.

"Come on! More enemies, do they never stop appearing? And… I was strong enough to fight your kids, and fight against you. And I remind you that I beat you" I said with a mocking tone.

" _I told you I'm sorry"_ She said. _"But this goes beyond our differences"_

"What exactly do you want? I asked

 _"My proposal is that you come with me to train you in order to be able to defeat in time the evil that will stalk"_ Gaia said.

"Not for all the money in the world ... No, no and no! Are you crazy?" I answered.

" _Perseus Jackson, I swear by the River Stygian that my intentions in reference to all the above are good. There is no secret plan to destroy Olympus and the world. My goal is to save it. And you are the means to do it. If what I say is false, let it happen right now what has to happen if a promise is broken or if what I have said is false"_ A lightning rumbled in the distance, but nothing else happened.

"Okay. I see that your intentions are good. But why I? Why not another? I'm tired. And what am I to do?" I asked.

" _Percy, you're a hero. You have saved the world twice, but your destiny does not end with this, by disgrace. Although what I said before a major evil did not occur, I would have come here to apologize. Even though you are sometimes disrespectful, you are a great boy, I see it inside you. Your heart is noble. That's why evil is only earned by people like you"_ She said.

"Thank you Lady Gia, but can you explain what exactly you want me to do? I asked.

 _"I want you to come with me so that I can train you. You will learn many things, different techniques of close combat, handling many weapons, relaxation and anger control… Lots of things to be the perfect warrior. As_ _powerful as an army of thousands of soldiers_ Mother Earth said.

"That's cool, but… is it necessary for me to come with you? I can learn that here" I said.

 _"Yes. Not only will you learn that. I will also give you my blessing. The first in all history. You will be able to control the earth at will, do endless things that now I will not tell you. You will also have control over fire, few people know it but I can also control it. We may also improve your water skills. It depends on whether you think you need more control and want to learn more. In this section someone else will help you"_ She said.

"Wow. I am very grateful that you trust me. I hope to say the same about you" Maybe she's not too bad, she seems pretty nice "I know that you have sworn, but you will understand that I still do not forgive everything you have done" I said.

" _I understand, and I repeat my apologies"_ She said. With a sad tone in her voice. _"What do you say, do you accept my request?"_ She asked. I think I should accept. If the destiny of this planet is again in my hands I must do what I can to protect it.

"Yes. I accept your request" I answered. "But I have a couple more questions" I said.

" _I will answer everything you ask me. Go ahead"_ Lady Gaia said.

"First one. How long will I be out? And what will I tell the camp?" I asked. These are two problems. I don't want to stay away from Annabeth. But… if it is to protect humanity, for the third time. If it is to protect her.

" _In the place where we will train your powers the time will be different, a month there will be a two weeks on the surface. In all, the training envisaged for powers lasts about four years. That equals two years or so"_ She answered _. "About the camp. Tell Chiron that you need to be away from the camp for a while because of family reasons. And that you take a few months of rest to be alone, savage months. About your girlfriend, Athena's daughter, she cannot know if you want to protect her, not for the moment. You can leave a message saying the same thing to her. That you will return two years later"_ Gaia finally said.

"It is understood. After the two years out, I will be back to camp, no?" I asked.

" _Yes, Percy"_ She answered.

"Okay, the other question. Who's the one that will help me with water powers?" I asked

" _Pontus will help you with that section"_ She replied.

"Nice. Okay, when I leave? And how?" I said.

" _You will leave the camp the day after the party that you will celebrate today with the gods and the camp on Olympus. The how is very simple, when you are ready use the stone that I am going to give you. You simply have to throw it hard against the ground and a tunnel will open to the training facilities"_ Mother Earth answered.

"Today?" But… we've been here all night?" I asked very confused.

" _Yes, the sun is rising. We have already finished"_ She said.

"Okay, thanks for all Lady Gaia. See you tomorrow" I said happily.

" _No Percy, thank you for trusting me and partially forgiving me. See you tomorrow"_ She said really strange I must say. _"Oh, and Percy, you are warned that in the training facilities I will be harder, you will have to give the maximum of you"_ She said solemnly.

"I understand. Bye" I finally said.

" _Good Bye Perseus Jackson"_ With this I got up in the Jacuzzi, my body was not wrinkled, an advantage to be son of the god of the sea I suppose.

Well, a new adventure on the horizon. Although it does not look bad at the moment. An evil being will lurk humanity again, and I must be present for the third time to save it. In the end saving the world will be something daily.

* * *

 **I hope the beginning of this story has pleased you. In the next chapter we will start a little with problems and this kind of things. As for the time it will take to upload the chapters, it will depend, but I hope to upload at least one per week. But I do not promise anything, I'm sorry.**

 **I apologize for the possible grammatical or spelling mistakes that have been made in this story. As I have mentioned sometimes in my other fanfic I write not only to have fun and entertain you but also to learn. English is my third language, my domain on this is limited. And if you ask if I use some translator the answer is no, what grace would you have? I have been taught to write like this and I apologize again for the mistakes I can write.**

 **Any question do not be afraid to say it, I will respond you in the minimum possible time. And if you find any significant error, comment it, I will try to solve it as fast as I can.**

 **Thank you for everything! Hope you enjoy this first chapter, and see you again in the next one!**

 **xHELMEx**


	2. 2 Chapter 2: Rude

**Just enjoy this new chapter. It's very long. And I think it's really worth. It's the beginning of the adventures. The hearth of the plot. The salt of life.**

 **You will have a little bit of Percabeth, you'll see how I writte it. I hope I did it okay, I'm not used to it, actually it's my first time. So please don't be too harsh with me.**

 **I apologize now for any grammar it spealling mistakes. Little by little I will improve. Just give me time please.**

 **Thank you everybody who favourited, followed or reviewed. You just made my week. Hope you enjoy this chapter like I enjoyed writing it. If you want to really feel the final part of the chapter just listen to "Creep" of Radiohead while reading.**

* * *

 **No, I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 **Before...**

"I understand. Bye" I finally said.

" _Good Bye Perseus Jackson"_ With this I got up in the Jacuzzi, my body was not wrinkled, an advantage to be son of the god of the sea I suppose.

Well, a new adventure on the horizon. Although it does not look bad at the moment. An evil being will lurk humanity again, and I must be present for the third time to save it. In the end saving the world will be something daily.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

Lately I'm getting up early to go jogging around the camp and training a little bit without people looking at you and overwhelming you. I know, I know, it's kind of unusual in me. Get up early? Since when will you think? Well, thank Annabeth. It's completely her fault. But, I must admit that getting up early is not so bad. You take more of the day, you do more things ... Right now I'm waiting for Annabeth to leave her cabin and go to run. Unusual for her part, I always arrive late and she is already outside waiting for me. Today it's the same, I arrive five minutes late from our usual schedule. Has she fallen asleep? I don't think so ... its Annabeth, she is never late.

I've been waiting ten minutes, and she's still not showing up. I'm going to run for my part, and I'll see her at breakfast time. If you ask for my set is quite simple, a black Nike sports shorts and a Jason Williams basketball t-shirt. Of his time in the Kings, he is one of my favorite players. I have to admit it lately I've been fond of basketball ... Ow, and some running green shoes and nothing more to point out. My favorite place to run is the coast, I guess you will know why. I don't need to remind you that I am Poseidon's son, right? We do not run too much, we only do about four kilometers or so. But running is a moment that I enjoy with Annabeth, with my girl. Sometimes we talk about anything, or sometimes just run in a pleasant silence.

I was sitting on a small cliff, a little away from the camp but not too much. The sea in front of me. I'm quietly thinking about my teenage things when I heard a sound of branches behind me, I quickly turned and immediately uncovered the plug of my pen and Riptide appeared in front of me. Showing its impressive 1 meter blade.

When I realized who I was targeting, I put my sword back. In front of me was my incredible girlfriend Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you're bad. How do you give me these scares at this time of the morning?" I shouted.

 _"Sorry SeaWeed Brain, what can I do to make it up to you?_ She said mockingly.

"Stay right where you are. Do not move" I began to approach her little by little, as if I intended to kiss her. But in my head I have other plans. For now. "Do not move and keep looking at me" I commanded.

" _What are you going to do to me? Kiss Me?"_ She said with a smile on her face. _"Is that my punishment, Percy?"_ She said with a grin on her face.

"Now you'll see Wise Girl" I stood in front of her. I begin to condense the humidity of the environment forming a sufficient amount of water to wet her completely, all this without her realizing it, she is too concentrated on me. Our faces are separated by a few centimeters, I begin to move the head as if to give a kiss, she also approaches the lips. But when we are about to kiss each other, I turn away and drop the water on top of her. Annabeth's face is transformed from passion to extreme anger.

" _PERSEUS JACKSON! I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it"_ She said very angry, her face growing redder.

"Ohhh, poor Annabeth who got a little wet" I said, laughing completely at the situation.

" _Or you dry me right now or I'-"_

"Or what? You're going to kill me? You already said that Wise Girl" I said laughing at her now.

" _Try me"_ With this she jumps towards me, catching me unexpectedly and throwing me to the ground. When I realize she is on top of me with a golden knife in my throat.

"This is not what I expected. What is this aggressiveness?" I said as if I was offended.

" _Dry me right now!"_ She shouted.

"Ok. Ok. Your wish is my command" I said. Then I concentrated on the water of her clothes to get it out and leave Annabeth completely dry.

" _Much better Seaweed bra-"Before_ the sentence was finished, with a blow, I disarmed her. I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and turned around while I was on top of her. Immobilizing her.

"What happened here Wise girl?" I said with a smile on my face.

 _"Ha ha ha, very funny Percy"_ She said. _"And sorry for being late, I fell asleep"_ Annabeth said, looking like a puppy.

"Annabeth Chase just apologized, and apologized for being late and falling asleep. Let me lighten up right now if what I have heard is correct" I said mockingly.

" _Do not push your luck Percy"_ She said. _"Are you going to be here all day?"_ Annabeth said with an angry face.

"No, I'm going to do this" And I kiss her with passion. Hard. Imposing myself on her lips, and without asking permission into her mouth, imposing me there too. She let herself win. After a minute or so we separated to breathe. The two panting after the long time without absorbing air from the outside.

" _I do not remember kisses like these lately"_ Annabeth said.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, because now I'm in control" And again I kissed her tightly, dominating the battlefield. I have a hand moving between her waist and her perfect belly, sending tickling all over Annabeth's body. The other one is stroking her hair. She has her hands on my neck and hair. Doing the same. After five minutes, or so it seemed to me. We stepped back to breathe calmly.

" _Yes, I think I could get used to this. But..."_ Without finishing the sentence, she pounced on me, imposing herself now. The two of us were now in a full making out session, the two without shirt. Until, unfortunately, the damn noise that tells us that it is time for breakfast sounded. Ow…Come on!

" _I think we should go Seaweed brain"_ She said as she got up and put on the camp orange t-shirt.

"I think so. But we could continue later, no? I think we had a good time. Especially you touching my pectorals and abs" I said with a smile on my face, winking my eye. She immediately blushed.

" _Shut up and go to the dining room"_ Annabeth ordered.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP-PARTY IN OLYMPUS, AT NIGHT**

* * *

After a normal day at the camp, nothing has happened that is more remarkable than the "moment" with Annabeth. Which I really do not mind repeating. I will never tire of saying that I love her. Whatever happens, I will. If I have to fall back to Tartarus for her, I will.

Right now we are all in an Olympus room, waiting for us to be allowed into the party. In total now we are many more campers than before, our numbers amount to about 500 or so. As I have already mentioned, large expansions have been made in the camp. Aside there are many new minor gods that have cabin, and they provide lots of campers.

Suddenly, the large golden doors that prevented us from passing farther opened. Showing me an immense outdoor space, a typical Greek garden, with fountains that represent all sorts of stories. It is simply breathtaking. The sky is dark as it is night, but there are lights hanging in the air thanks to some kind of magic I suppose. They light up enough to see you, but it looks more like the atmosphere of a disco. At the bottom, there is a stage with a large U-shaped construction. I suppose it should be the place where the DJ will be. I think Apollo will be the one. Now that I look at it better there are loudspeakers everywhere. In each corner there is some fair attractions like: Inflatables, trampolines, shooting booths, simulators ... A lot of things! This party every time seems more fun. I'll be able to hang out with Annabeth. And winning her in the games of course. Ow, and there's lot of food. Tables and tables with food and nymphs serving drinks. Incredible. Simply amazing. It's the best party I've ever been to. For sure.

Everyone from the camp began to distribute through the large complex. From what is seen, the "truth" party will begin at 10:30 p.m., from here to an hour and a half. Then it will be when Apollo arrives and our adolescent hormones take over. I have to say, I do not complain. Doing activities other than saving the world is fine. Especially if they are this type of activities. And if above is a party organized by the gods ... where there will be alcoholic drinks from a specific time for those over 17... Like me! I think the party cannot be improved then.

Annabeth has done an amazing job remodeling this part of Olympus, she has explained that we are in the gardens that look to the back of the throne room, and that therefore they are completely new. We spend the time walking, holding hands, or eating whatever they offer us. The topic of conversation is anything from the architecture of the place where we are to the best basketball players in history. Then, I find a stop of: "fish the ducks". I do not know if you know this type of game, it's about fishing ducks that go around a closed circuit of water. Is exactly what the name says by itself. When I was little, I loved playing with my mother in this game whenever I saw one.

"Come, Annabeth! Let's play!" I said like a small child, taking her by the arm and dragging her towards the hut of the game.

" _What are you 6 years old or what?"_ She said with a smile on her face.

"No! But they bring me good memories. Besides, I'm sure you cannot beat me" I said mockingly and defiantly.

" _I can beat you with my eyes closed Seaweed brain"_ She said with a giggle.

Then we started to play. Obviously I win. But she saw a stop with a game of aim, these in which you shoot balls with a rifle. Then she clearly won. The aim and I ... you know. Someday I will improve. Maybe now that I will train with Gaia, I will be able to at least not shoot at my foot with the bow.

After playing some games we were tied 3-3. Now we are walking around the gardens, in a pleasant silence. Waiting for the hour of the party to start. Then Annabeth spoke.

 _"We are tied 3-3. I have clearly beaten you in the game of aim by the way"_ She said laughing at me.

"Do not remind me ... It seems to you if we make the tiebreaker in something neutral like ..." I said looking at my feet disappointed. Something neutral, something neutral…she's good at aiming and mind games. I, on the other hand, am better at water games obviously and at strength ones.

" _What do you think if we untie in that basketball game? The one who scores more points wins, and the loser will have to do what the winner says. Which means that you will have to do what I want!"_ She said happy, she thinks she will win me. Not even in dreams. I won't lose.

"Do not be so sure wise girl" I said, while a malicious smile formed on my face.

"I'm better than your Percy, admit it. You're going to lose and you know it. You will be very good against monsters, but in this and in almost everything I am better" Annabeth said convinced and confident of herself.

"I see you're modest" I said with a grimace, giving her a gentle stroke on the arm as we walked towards the game.

"It is the pure reality Seaweed brain" She replied.

We started playing. I was winning by 1 shot, and then Posei

And then someone hit me on the shoulder to get my attention. I turned angrily. Who in the middle of a game like this will bother me? He distracted me enough to miss two shots in a row and lose... Now I have to do whatever Annabeth wants. And this will not go well for her ego.

Then I realize that the figure that has distracted me is my father, Poseidon.

"What do you want?" I said with anger.

" _Percy, do not talk to me like that"_ He said in a calm voice.

"And how do you want me to talk to you, _dad_? I said with sarcasm and anger.

"As I see you have some things to solve, I'm going to go to the party that has already started a quarter of an hour ago, and I really do not want to lose it. See you later, Percy" She said with a worried look. I quickly gave him a short kiss before saying goodbye.

"After I look for you and we have a good time dancing a little" I said with a malicious grin.

"You're such a Seaweed brain" She said as she headed for the stage area. Where most of the camp was dancing to the rhythm of "Pursuit of Happiness" by Steve Aoki. Poseidon had been silent all the while, not moving.

"Percy, let's go inside the throne room to talk. There we will be calmer"

"What if I do not want to talk?" I said without looking at him. In a calm but firm tone.

"Percy, please ... listen to me," he said in a somewhat broken voice.

"What if I do not want to hear your arguments," I said coldly.

"You must listen to me. At least do this for me and our relationship." My father said.

"Okay ... let's go to the throne room" I said surrendering.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- 5 MINUTES LATER WHEN THEY'RE IN THE THRONE ROOM**

* * *

At night the room was not as impressive as it was by day. Is not the same. If it is true that it is well lit with spotlights of warm light and torches. But the magic of daylight coming through the skylight is ... that, just magic. It took us five minutes to get to the living room, and five more until my father decided to break the unpleasant silence we were in. Neither of us really knew what to say. I did not think to open my mouth, I was and I'm angry with him.

 _"Percy ... I'm sorry"_ He said with a sad face.

"You're sorry?" Is that the only thing he can say? This really pissed me off. "Is it that the only thing you can say?" I asked, very angry.

"I..." He replied, he looked really sorry. But I can not succumb so fast.

"Look, Dad, let's get down to business. There are a couple of things that annoy me a lot" I said sure of myself, even if I was speaking to a god.

" _Keep going son"_ He said vaguely.

"The first of them is the following. Why I had to go through two damn prophecies, and he has been able to live quietly for 16 damn years" I said rising slightly the tone of voice.

"I ... I did not know it was my son until you were 14 ... an-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Then it would have meant that there was another son of the big three at the time of the first prophecy?" I asked between amazed and clearly pissed.

" _Yes ... But I had to protect Patrick. He was born with special powers. Very special powers. More powerful than yours"_ Poseidon paused to breathe before continuing. _"My most powerful son of several hundred years"_ Dad said.

"Ah, perfect! Of course, if he is more powerful than me, it is obvious that he has to be safe instead of fighting. Yes, what a great reasoning" I said sarcastically.

" _You do not understand, if Cronos had known of his existence ... Much worse things could have happened."_ He replied.

"No dad. I understand you. You just wanted to protect him while I was struggling to save the world. Twice." I said very sarcastically. The water from the fountain of the throne room was beginning to come out of its bowl.

" _Percy, please calm down"_ He said raising his voice a little. " _Be comprehensive"_ Dad said.

"Yes I am. You do not see how I understand that you only wanted to protect him while you used me?" I said. Now the water was on our feet. There was no more water at the source.

" _I did not use you! You had a destiny to fulfill"_ Poseidon said. Between what seemed an excuse and a reproach.

"A destiny ... A fuck*** destiny ... If I remember correctly I recovered the Zeus master Bolt at 12, and the damn helmet of Hades too. You used me for that. Oh, And without almost training I beat Ares. Do you think that's normal for a 12-year-old boy who just found out that the Greek gods exist?" I said coldly.

" _No! I just-"_ He replied. But I cut him before he said any other excuses.

"SHUT UP! Let me finish" I said shouting at him. "At 13 I saved the camp, recovering the Golden Fleece." I said in a quiet voice, but it showed my fury.

" _Percy-"_ He tried again to speak.

"Do not interrupt me!" I shouted. "Later, I fought against Atlas and I supported the weight of the sky. All to save Artemis and Annabeth" I paused to breathe and try to calm down. "After that I had to enter the fucking labyrinth to save the camp again. In those 3-4 years I fought countless monsters, and I was about to die so many times that I no longer remember. While you were quietly protecting Patrick, while me as a retarded took care of everything. "Now dad seemed to be getting a little angry too, but I continue with my speech. "But… the thing did not end here, no ... The time came when I was 16 and I had to face the prophecy. But it turns out that Nico and I were not the only ones that we could fulfill. Since by then Patrick was already 16 years old" I finally said.

" _Son, I know all that you have had to suffer. I know it has not been easy, but it has been for a greater good."_ He said.

"Of course, because while you were fighting for your palace, I was bathing in the fucking Stygian river to face Kronos. And while Patrick was at home watching TV. I do not blame him ... No, it's not his fault. But you, instead, yes!" I said with fury.

" _Percy, do not even talk to me like that! And do not blame this on me. I did the best for both of you."_ He said now pissed.

"The best thing for both of us? So the best thing for me was to face the Titan of the time that you and your brothers barely defeated a long time ago!" I said very angry. "But obviously after that I had more troubles. When everything was perfect Hera had to wash my memory and send me with the romans, to beat the fucking Mother Earth." I said.

" _And what did you want me to do?"_ He asked.

"How about being honest from the start. To declare that you had another child? Instead of letting me care of everything" I asked. "I know I'm not the best son in the world. I know I can be silly and many things. But I've done it all for you. To prove that I am a good person and a great hero. And you pay me by hiding a boy about my age, leaving me with two great prophecies. Probably some of the most important in history." I said really hurt by the situation.

" _But I was protecting him! I was protecting him from evil! Y was protecting you"_ He shouted.

"Protecting me? Come on. You protected him, but you turned your back on me and let me take care of everything? What a good father!" I said shouting.

" _I am a great father. I am a god! I have taken good care of both of you. I have protected Patrick from the future, you have borne the consequences but you will see that everything will be for a better future. He will be a good boy who will finally bring total peace with his powers."_ He said sure of himself. Trusted.

"You are a dumbass you know?" I said very angry.

" _Don't you dare to talk to me like this!_ Poseidon shouted. _"You are nothing and no one. You've only been able to do all that because you're my son. And not especially the strongest one."_

"So ... to defeat Cronos was lucky, to recover the lightning was luck, to leave the Tartarus was luck. Save the gods and the world, twice, it was luck. Just because I am your son." What's going on with my father? How can he say this to me? Now he is very angry, I can see it, the water on the ground is starting to boil, which makes me think that this is not going to end well. "Ow, and If Patrick is so good, why at the moment he cannot even move a drop of water from the sea?" I said with a smile on my face.

" _He's only been in the camp for a month"_ He answered.

"If I remember correctly, in my first day defeat a fury. And shortly after the minotaur." I said.

" _But you-"_ He said

"But I what?" I asked. "I was lucky? You helped me? Bah, leave it." I said. I want to talk about mom now. "Now I want to tell you something else that bothers me a lot, not to say the most."

" _What is, son?"_ He said son as if it were the worst word in the world, with rage and indignation. My father did not treat me like that. We could get angry, but he did not treat me that way. For now I decided to ignore it.

"In addition to the before mentioned, besides having been in the fuck*** Tartarus and have returned. Besides fighting the giants, besides everything... You betrayed Mom." I said firmly.

 _"Sally has nothing to do with this, kid!"_ He said really angry.

"Of course not! Because you only used mom have a child. Because you did not want her. I thought you were different. But you are like other gods. You simply think of yourself and continue your reign" Here I touched some sensitive fiber, because my father was pointing his trident at me.

" _I love your mother. I would never hurt her. You have no right to speak to me like this. I am a god, remember!"_ Poseidon said. He is still aiming his Trident at me.

"If you did not want to hurt her, explain to me why a few months later you were with another woman... and you had a son with her" I asked.

" _Because… Because… "He_ tried to explain. But failed.

"You see, you're like the others ... You've only used me to save your ass. And worse, you used my mother to have me. The best woman in the world… Betrayed by a stupid God. Surely you saw that I would not have the powers you wanted on me for you to be the strongest god. So you tried another woman" I said very angry about my father behavior.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! You're stupid, arrogant, spoiled. Your mother does not deserve you. I wish I had never had you." With that, my father said it all.

"You are the same as or worse than Gabe. You are a liar, abuser, manipulator, and misogynist!" Stupid Gods. Stupid Poseidon. "You're a son of a bi***. You don't care about mom. You used her. You let her with Gabe. You don't deserve her!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" With that he sent a very powerful stream of water that hit me in the torso. Sending me straight to a column and slamming my back hard.

Slowly I got to my feet. My vision blurred by the power of the unforeseen attack. My father attacked me. Poseidon has attacked me. To me, after everything I've done for him. It is true that I have provoked it. But I was just telling him the truth. The pure truth.

"Fu** you dad!" I shouted. "Now you attack your own son after everything I've done for you." I said with anger on my voice.

"You're not my son anymore ..." He said looking directly at me, in a soft but firm voice.

"Sorry?" I asked. Unable to believe what Poseidon had just said.

"You heard it. You're not my son anymore... I Poseidon, disown my son Perseus Jackson." He said.

"So you just disowned me. And what does that mean?!" I asked.

"It means, Perseus that I will remove any power that you have related to me. And you must leave Camp Half-Blood to live for your sake." Poseidon said coldly. I could expect a strong fight, of words. But to get to the point where my own father cancels my powers, and forces me to leave the camp...

"Perfect … And again, fu** you." I said. With that, he raised his hand toward me and I noticed a force pulling on me. At the moment I was on the ground, shaking, while water swallowed me. I felt my life force leave my body. I did not notice any difference being surrounded by water. I felt a deep pain in my chest, and insufferable punctures in the head. As fast as it started it ended. I was on the ground, trembling. He was no longer the same, no longer son of Poseidon, I have no father. And now he only has one son.

"I will use your life force for something better. As for Patrick, it will serve to increase his powers." Poseidon said. I slowly picked myself up off the floor. Staring at the one who one day was my father.

"Goodbye Poseidon. Never look for me, nor dare to return any day. You have ended our relationship. Your pride has overtaken you, you do not differ so much to Athena as you think. The day you need me again, if you do, you'll have Patrick with you. So do not bother doing anything that would mean approaching me." I said coldly and sad at the same time. Really? Everything will end in that way, because my father just disowns me? Come on man! Now I know why Luke was with Kronos. Their pride, their ambition... they will never change.

"Why would I need you? I do not notice anything different about not having you as a son. You've always been a mess, a bastard, a shit." The God said. That hurt.

"You just proved who you really are. After all I've done, I do not think I deserve it." I said. " And remember, if you need me one day, I won't be there. If one day you need my help for something. You won't have it. I will never come back on my own. You will never be my dad anymore. And it's all your fault. All" With that I exited the throne room.

Tears were in my eyes. Why? WHY? Why life can't be simple. Why I can just be calm with my friends. Why there's always something bad? Why I have this bad luck?

I then looked at the party in front of me. I noticed that it must be late because people was sleeping in benches or on the flor. Or some ones were still dancing in the stage. Other ones were making out. Just then, I noticed something really strange, something that shouldn't be happening...

* * *

 **Second chapter done! Hope you like it! It really take lot of time. Maybe the end was a little bit faster that what I wanted, but I really wanted to end the chapter and post it today.**

 **I apologize again for the gramatical or spelling mistakes. I writed some parts of this chapter in the mobile, and it's not very easy.**

 **If you want to comment something, do it. I will answer as fast as possible. Any critics are welcomed. Thank you again everybody who favourited, followed or reviewed. It really makes my day when you're at biology class and you read a message of gmail about someone who did one of the things mentioned before. It's like that I'm really proud of myself. And happy for you that are actually enjoying my crazy and I hope, different stories.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **P.S: I didn't forget about my other story, the chapter will come soon. If you haven't read my other story, I invite you. It's the typical chaos story in my way. So it's very different I think xD**

 **xHELMEx**


	3. 3 Chapter 3: I don't know

**Well, new chapter!** **Sorry to have taken more than a week to upload this chapter. But to say it quickly and for everyone to understand, writing this chapter has been a fucking hell. I don't know how many hours I've been in front of the computer, writing and rewriting. But hey, here you have it, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Many thanks to all for supporting this story. In two chapters 14 favorites and 19 followers. WOW! You are simply incredible. Those who reviewed, many thanks for doing it. For real. Being a writer here is awesome, I'm so happy right now. Thank you for the support.**

 **Oh, and I have changed the time that Percy is with the Primordials from one year to two. The reason is that it just makes more sense to the story.**

 **The usual, I'm sure there are many errors in the story. And I'm sorry if they cause a lot of discomforts when it comes to reading, I slowly try and hope to improve.**

 **Tell us that this chapter doesn't have much action. But it's important for the future of history. It has a lot of feeling and things that make this story different. Also tell you that I hope you like it as it is written, if so comment it. So that I continue doing it this way. If you don't like it, comment it too, to know what it bothers you. Eh, but I don't force you. Only if you want. It's just a way to help me make this story better.**

 **Finally, remember that the characters can be OOC. In this story, Percy will be my way. Although I try to make him look like the original character, it's very difficult. Remember also that there are many curses and so forth, but nothing that is too strong. I hope you like Percy's behavior in this chapter.**

* * *

 **No, I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 _ **Before…**_

 _Tears were in my eyes. Why? WHY? Why life can't be simple. Why I can just be calm with my friends. Why there's always something bad? Why have I this bad luck?_

 _I then looked at the party in front of me. I noticed that it must be late because people was sleeping on benches or on the floor. Or someone's were still dancing on the stage. Other ones were making out. Just then, I noticed something really strange, something that shouldn't be happening..._

 _ **Now…**_

* * *

Let me tell you something, when you think that life cannot go worse, always, and I repeat, always, there is something that shows you that it can go worse. My life is like Murphy's Law, if something can go wrong, it will probably go wrong. And the truth is that I'm pretty tired of having so many problems. But as always, I repeat, always, things can go even worse. I know from experience. Trust me. Just look at my life right now.

From what I can see, in my short and exciting life I still haven't had enough problems, someone in some place that dominates my destiny, is dedicated to fuck it at all hours.  
Because I haven't only had to fight two wars that could have annihilated the world, oh no, now I have to prepare for a third against an unknown enemy, probably more powerful than any until now. So just perfect! But things doesn't end here… Now my own father disinherits me, to make things even more interesting. So I'll just say one thing, fuck you Gods! This shows me that you have just used me. Well, most of you. I still respect some gods like Hestia or Hermes. But you "father"… you're the worst. _I HATE you._

After this very encouraging speech, let's continue with what I am seeing right now. On a bench in the garden, quite far from the concert area I see a couple talking in a friendly way, very friendly way.

The light is quite dim. I guess as it is very late they have dimmed the light. But there is enough to distinguish the girl's hair, blond. And not any type of blonde, a blonde like the one of a princess. The hair is in a ponytail. I only know one person who has the hair like that, _Annabeth._

Slowly I approach the bench, making no noise. Do not think I'm a stalker or anything like that. But if your girlfriend is talking this way to someone, I want to know at least who she or he is. And for what it seems it's a boy.

I'm not a jealous boyfriend. Annabeth is free to talk to anyone she wants. I just say, and it's my opinion, that if your girlfriend and another boy are talking, quite apart from the other campers, very late at night, after a party organized by the gods ... I don't know if you understand what I mean.

I hide behind some bushes, which are, at the same time behind the bench. When I arrive I realize two things. The first one, I have an incredible headache. I suppose it must be something related to having lost the damn powers with water. Because of your fucking father! The second thing, it smells like alcohol.

Luckily they cannot see me, they're on their backs. And I see several things of concern. One of them is a bottle that is on the bench, between the two. And it does not look especially like a bottle of water. They both have glasses in their hand with whatever drink it is. I'm not saying that Annabeth can't drink, but I do not think she's very used to it. And if this is a drink of the gods, ufff, things can end very badly. Ow, and another worrying thing, they are talking about teenage issues.

I know I've heard the boy's voice, but I cannot face it, by the tone of it about my age. But I can assure you one thing, the two are quite drunk.

"And ho-how are you doing wi-with Percy?" The boy asked. How dare he ask her about my relationship?!

" _Ve-Very good. "_ Annabeth replied slowly. Well, that's completely true, my relationship with Annabeth is going very well. Annabeth's drunk, it's very noticeable. She doesn't behave normally, she doesn't speak with the speed that characterizes her. Nor with her normal tone of voice.

"Just that, very go-good?" He asked with a worried tone. Who is this kid who cares so much about us? I doubt it's Jason, I'm sure he wouldn't talk about these things with Annabeth. Nico even less. Grover and Leo discarded by the type of voice, and Frank is too shy to talk about these issues. I have no fucking idea who this guy is.

" _Yes, very, very well. I love him so much."_ She said, in a cheerful tone. _"He's the best gu-guy in the world, he's done it everything fo-for me. But..."_ Annabeth stopped speaking, like she's going to say something that isn't good.

"Buuuuuut?" He asked. This dude is clearly drunk too. I think the gods have served too many alcoholic drinks at the party. And I still do not know who he is. As this sucker does something to her! Percy, but what's happening to you? It's Annabeth, she loves you. They are just talking. Don't be jealous! Calm down.

 _"But some-sometimes he's a little annoying._ _I know he cares about me, and he wa-wants to keep me with him at all times, but we both have other frien-friends or things to do."_ She paused to breathe. _"We don't have to be always together, but I don't kno-know how to say it without him be-being offended. It's not that I do not like it, I love being in hi-hi-his arms, but sometimes it's too much._ _.."_ Well, yes, I can be a little annoying sometimes. But I didn't know that Annabeth thought that way...

"Yeah, I know my half-brother can be a little ann-annoying." So half-brother ... This means that the boy is Patrick.

" _It also makes me nervous some-some…sometimes when he acts like a little child_." She said. I don't know if I should leave and not hear all this. These are private things from Annabeth. Very private. I can be his boyfriend, but we all have secrets. " _I don't know why I'm tell-telling you this ..._ _We do not know each other so muc-much."_ She finally said.

"We may not kn-know each other for long, but we both know Percy qu-quite well. I spend a lot of time with him, he's teach-teaching me all kinds of things here." He paused to breathe. "And I'm very grat-grat…grateful for that." Patrick said.

" _Yeah, I guess..._ _Percy is the best thi-thing that has hap-happened to me and to the world."_ Annabeth paused to breath. " _Without him, none of us woul-would be here today. He even fell to Tartarus for me, I can never give him eno-enough thanks."_ My girlfriend said with a sad voice.

"It still surprises me when they explain that to me. I know he loves you very much. He would do anything to save you. Anything." He paused to make a dramatic stop. "And he's always talking about you," Patrick said laughing.

 _"I already know it,"_ Annabeth said laughing too. _"I always think abo-about him. He's everything for me, everything."_ Annabeth paused one second before continuing. _"I don't know why I said that be-before, I suppose it is the mixture of a very deep feel-feeling, my pride and this drink that the gods have given us,"_ Annabeth said laughing in a strange way.

"Yeah, this dri-drink was strong," Patrick said laughing a lot. "From what you said, don't wo-worry. You just need to unburden. I'm sure that if you tell Percy he'll under-understand. I don't thi-think he's capable of getting angry with you." Patrick said. Well, yeah, if Annabeth wants more space it's not a problem. I know how she is, maybe I've been a bit sticky.

 _"But, I know it's my probl-problem, it's not his fault. I love him madly and ... I don't know what I'm saying, damn alcohol!"_ She said. Wow, Annabeth not knowing what to say, this is something new, maybe we have to go to more parties and get drunk so I can laugh at her.

"I just know that he will understand what you say. And he would do anything to make sure that you are happy. He loves you madly too." Patrick said. I did not know my half-brother was so…sensitive.

" _Thanks for listening to me Patrick. I needed it, you took a load off me."_ Annabeth said.

"No problem!" Patrick said with a very cheerful tone. Patrick is making me a little nervous about this behavior.

" _I think I'm not going to say any-anything to Percy. It has been a paranoia of mine, I prefe-prefer to be in his arms all day long than to be far fr-from him."_ Annabeth said. Ow, that's so cute! What the hell am I saying!? Since when I think like this? Damn hormones!

"Are you su-sure?" Patrick asked.

" _Completely"_ She answered laughing. I'm just going to say one thing, I don't understand women. First, she says some bad things about me, which are actually true, and then she denies them and admits her guilt at something. Odd thing in Annabeth, she's never wrong, her pride doesn't allow it, her intelligence either. The alcohol I think.

"Well, chan-changing the subject, the reform of this part of Olympus is bru-brutal." Patrick said in an admiring tone.

" _Thank you very much._ _The tr-truth is that it hasn't been easy to desi-design everything, but my mother helped me."_ Annabeth said. Then she screamed in surprise.

"What happens? _"_ Patrick asked in a worried tone. What's wrong with Annabeth now?

" _Oh my god!_ _I had compl-compl…completely forgotten!"_ She said screaming.

"What?" He asked.

" _Athena has offe-offered me to study architecture on Olympus, with her. For two years she wants me to live her-here."_ Annabeth finally said. Wow, this is an unexpected change of plans. It's the dream of her life. And if she lives here for two years…

Now I don't have a fucking idea what I'm going to do. I mean, she'll be here on Olympus. I will be away for two years. And then I won't be able to return because of having been disinherited and expelled from the camp. Thank you Poseidon. You're a bastard, without emotion, motherfucker! You've only provoked me rage and trouble. Why are things so complicated for me?

"Wow, that's co-cool!" Patrick said. I know Patrick's just being nice. But... I'm kind of jealous.

" _Well, yes, but I would only be abl-able to go to the camp on the various vacations. Athena wants me to stu-study hard, she wants me to be the best architect in history..."_ She said with a sad tone.

"What's the prob-problem? You say it l-like it's a bad thing" He said with a worried tone of voice.

" _The problem is that Percy had oth-other plans in mind. And I couldn't see him a-always, only on vacation or at other times. It's an off-offer I cannot refuse. It is the dream of my life. But I don't know how Per-Percy will take it, I don't k-know what he's going to do now."_ Annabeth said really sad. I don't know either, Wise girl.

"If it's the drea-dream of your life, and Percy knows it, I'm sure he won't m-mind changing plans." Patrick said. That's completely true. As long as Annabeth is happy, I am. I know she wants to be here and study with Athena. "And don't worry about li-living on Olympus and just coming at camp for the vacations. Percy will be abl-able to see you whenever he wa-wants, he can steam-travel." Patrick said.

" _Steam travel? What-what's that?"_ Annabeth asked confused.

"I've seen Percy use it q-quite often. It's like shadow-travel but through the humid-humidity of the environment and such. I don't know who ta-taught him, because I haven't se-seen him train with Poseidon." He said with a tone of restlessness.

" _I didn't know Percy cou-could do that."_ She said surprised. _"_ _So he can tele-tele…teleport where he want. That means that if I go to live to Olympus, he can c-come to visit me. "She_ said very happy, giggling. How cute Annabeth is when she behaves like that. Damn hormones! Damn part of the brain that thinks about these things!

"Exactly" He answered.

" _I'll talk to Percy tom-tomorrow. Surely we wi-will find some solution, we always do."_ Annabeth said with an enthusiastic tone. If you knew Wise girl... I'm afraid the solution you'll find tomorrow won't be the one you like the most. _"Well, I think I'll get Percy. He promised me a dance."_ Annabeth said getting up from the bench and heading for the party area. _"Bye Patrick. And thank you!"_ She said laughing.

"Bye Annabeth," Patrick said laughing too, still sitting on the bench. "Percy, you're so lu-lu-lucky to have Annabeth." He said aloud. Then he got up and went in the direction of the party.

Yes, I am, yes... Sometimes don't think I deserve her. How me, a silly son of Poseidon, is with an incredibly intelligent, charismatic, tender, strong, kind, sexy AND beautiful girl. She is simply perfect. There aren't enough words in the world to describe my love for her. Well, maybe there are, but I don't know them.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- PERCY WALKING AROUND OLYMPUS**

* * *

After they finished the conversation, my feet have led me to a bench on the edge of Olympus. Away from everybody. In front of me the night, the darkness.

I'm not thinking of anything specific, I just don't know what to do. Everything has complicated a lot. Two days ago I was quietly at the camp, resting after what has been happening to me these years of my life. With plans for Annabeth and me. And now she's going to live on Olympus and I have to go to train with two Primordials. Because according to them, there will be a third war that can destroy Olympus and the world, and I will be the one who will lead to salvation, for the third time… Is there no one else who can do it?

The worst thing is that I have to leave it all behind: parents, friends, Annabeth… And above all this, I cannot go back to the camp anymore. Thanks to the gods, especially Poseidon, _asshole._ I haven't been betrayed by all of them, in fact just my "father". But he has made me see the truth. They have simply used me, used me to save their thrones, he has used me to save his throne. And I've done it, twice. I'm just silly.

Humanity, the camp, my friends, my mother, I, we aren't important for him.  
We are nothing to all the gods. Well, almost everyone, some have shown me that they really care about us and humanity and not just in themselves.

And to think that I will have to save them for the third time. Well, being reasonable, I'm sure they are better rulers than the enemy who wants to conquer the world now. But they are still stupid jerks. Again, most of them.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- SOME MINUTES LATER, PERCY IN THE SAME PLACE**

* * *

After all that has happened today, I think I'm going to go with Gaia tonight. Going tomorrow would be a disaster, Poseidon could come to make me out or to ask for forgiveness or to continue insulting me. I don't know. I just know that if I see him, I would take his head and stamped it against a wall.

And I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want my friends and Annabeth to know anything about me going with Gaia. I'll just go, it seems the most reasonable option right now in my mind. Maybe it isn't, but my neurons just think of leaving and forget about everything. I suppose rage, fury, these emotions blind me to think of a better plan. But I'm Percy, I'm not known for making good plans. I simply act.

The problem right now is that I can't go to the camp until the gods return us there. And I have no idea what time it will be. I think there's still some time left. And I cannot steam-travel because I don't have powers.

Damn, it's all a fucking mess!

Wait! Now that I think about it… Leo built me a whistle so that Mrs. O'Leary could come to my aid whenever I needed her. It's like the one that Daedalus gave me. Or at least that was what Leo said. I haven't proven it, yet.

With that I search in my pockets until I find it in the back pocket of the pants. It looks like a normal whistle, but it's golden. When I used it, there was no noise, not at least to my ear. I bleed it as hard as my lungs allow me, in case Mrs. O'Leary is doing anything that distracts her from hearing the noise. After 30 seconds, she appears in front of me, throwing me to the ground and giving me kisses. By kisses I mean that she pass her huge tongue all over my face, leaving it full of monster saliva.

"Hey girl, how are you?" I asked laughing. Her response was to lick me even more.

"Well, okay girl!" I said still laughing and on the ground. "How about if we go to the camp, I have to leave, maybe you can come with me, so I won't be alone." Mrs. O'Leary barked, being this the signal of approval. I quickly got on her back and told her to go in front of my cabin.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP-WHEN PERCY'S IN THE CAMP**

* * *

I arrived in front of my cabin and left Mrs. O'Leary. I told her to wait outside in the shadows or something. I really want to take her to the training facilities. I don't know if Gaia will let me bring her, but I don't care. If I bring Mrs. O'Leary at least I won't be alone for 4 years. Well, you understand me, I won't be alone, I will be with two Primordials, but I don't consider it too much company.

I enter my cabin and lay on my bed to think. This will be the last time I'll be in my bed for a long time, maybe forever. I know that someday I will return, because I will fight to defend my friends and the world. But many things can happen until then.

Right now is when I fully realize the gravity of the situation. There's going to be a third war, a third fucking war! Why I can't be calm for a while? When the war against Kronos ended, the imbecile of Hera had to erase my memory and send me to the Roman camp. Away from Annabeth. And now I will be away from her again.

To say it quickly and for everyone to understand, I'm really fed up! Maybe I'm overdoing the curses, I'm not usually that way, but I'm angry and I say what I feel like.

And to make everything even more interesting this war is against an enemy that we don't know, and who is more powerful than anything we have faced. Who's now? Another primordial? Some Norse God? Whoever you are, fuck you!

Look, I'm going to do as the Oracle. The guy or girl sure wants to destroy the Olympians and dominate the world. And the prophecy will say something related to a last breath, and the Olympus to save or to . If it weren't because there are people and gods that I want to save, I assure you that I would let the bad dude win.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- PERCY IN THE BATHROOM**

* * *

Now that Poseidon has disowned me, I must say that I feel like shit. A while ago I was throwing up. That's the reason why I am here, lying on the floor of the bathroom. Yes, it's not very pleasant, but it's the reality. To lose the powers is something horrible. I feel like I'm empty inside, without energy. I cannot think of a better way to describe it, I'm not much of a word. Annabeth in the other hand yes.

Oh, Annabeth… I am very happy for her. Athena has proposed the dream of her life, I know that she cannot refuse. So she will be studying for two years, living on Olympus. All my plans have been canceled, go to study together, live together. It's all a fucking mess! What am I going to do? How does this leave us as a couple to Annabeth and me? What do I do when I leave? Do I leave a message to her? I just disappear? Gaia told me that if I want to protect her, I cannot tell her anything. What the fuck do I do then?

Surely they will realize quickly that I have disappeared. After three days or so, they will have a meeting on Olympus. To start looking for me. Then Poseidon will have to tell everyone what happened. Maybe they'll send Artemis Hunters to get me, maybe some campers too. At some point they will get tired of not finding any trace of me and will leave. Hopefully, before I finish training.

This gives me the option of leaving a letter to Annabeth, explaining various things to her. That I'm gone for personal reasons, not just because of Poseidon. That I don't know how this leaves us as a couple, but that I love her and I always will. That I'm not breaking up with her. That she is free to be with other boys, because I won't be able to return, not because I don't want to, but because of the gods, because of Poseidon, who has disinherited and expelled me. I don't know... I don't know what to write. I KNOW NOTHING!

Maybe she'll be better without me. Surely she will be able to find another man to be with her, by her side and not to endanger her all the time. A boy not as dumb as I am. A guy who's smart and will never leave her... I don't know what I'm thinking. I KNOW NOTHING, AGAIN! Probably all my neural connections are dead, they were few, and now are nonexistent.

Well, writing her a letter seems a decent plan. I'll give it to Blackjack so he can give it to her seven days after today. It will be an interesting surprise.

What do you want me to say, I haven't thought of any better plan, I'm not Athena's child. I know she loves me. I know that if I leave, it will be very painful for her. I know that being away from her is going to be the worst part of my life. But I cannot help it. I have to be two years out, the fate of humanity will probably depend on me, again. That if what Gaia says is true, and she has sworn it so ... And after training I can't return because Poseidon has expelled me. And I don't think he feels guilty in just two years. As I see it, I don't think he will ever feel guilty. He's a jerk.

Besides, I do not think the other gods dare intervene in this. Yes, I'm sure they want their hero back. But only that, so that I can continue saving their asses. Poseidon would probably propose a vote, and I don't remember having many friends on Olympus.

So I don't think they'll ever let me go back to the camp. The day I have to fight at their side to save them, I'm sure they will let me be among them. That if I'm still alive.

But be sure that I will be there, I'll have to fight to save the ones I love. To save the planet. My brain looks like a scratched disk. With the same ideals: save the world, save those I love. And in my head a phrase has been installed that I cannot take away from it: I don't know anything.

And when I finish the training what I will do? I haven't thought about that.

Percy, little by little. Now write the letter and that's it. The rest will be resolved in due time.

I don't know how much time I have left before the gods finish the party and send all the campers to the camp. But there shouldn't be much time, right now it is 3 in the morning. Fortunately, Chiron told us that today we would have the day off and we could get up whenever we wanted, although I do not care. I won't be in the camp anymore.

Once the letter is written, I ran to deliver it to Blackjack. I know he can understand me, but I cannot understand him. I have explained to him that he has to deliver it to Annabeth from here to a week. And that I hope someday we'll see each other again. Giving him a hug, yeah, it sounds weird, I know that hugging a Pegasus is not something you see every day, but Blackjack is special. Maybe I can ask Gaia if I can bring it too. Ow, the text of the letter is a mess. It's full of tears, and the paper is wrinkled. I've written what I feel. I guess she'll understand everything I've witted. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. But I cannot think of anything better.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- SOME MINUTES LATER**

* * *

I pick up the stone and finish packing everything I want to take. Yes, I know I should have done it already. But I'm a bum so… Well, changing topic, I hope this rare stone works, so I can go to the facilities where Gaia, in theory, will be waiting for me.

The thing is that she has woken up quite fast. And it's very strange, it shouldn't have happened. But if what she says is true, and she has sworn it, I have no other choice but to listen to her. It is my only way out, first to save those I love, and then I have no better place to go…

It's true that I have many questions to ask her, but for now, I will focus on working hard and doing everything they ask me to improve and be able to save the world. But I tell you one thing, of the billions of people in the world, of the hundreds of demigods, there was no one else who could do it? Because it's getting repetitive.

I leave the cabin having left no trace that I have lived there. So far I hadn't stopped to examine the stone, it's a boulder of clay color. At night it seems that the stone gives off a dim light. I look at the stone for the last time, and throw it hard against the ground.

When it hits, it breaks down into thousands of pieces. At first, nothing happens, but after a few seconds, where the stone has impacted the soil begins to come out and accumulates at the sides. After two minutes, in front of me there's a tunnel large enough for me to pass. But there's no way in hell that Mrs. O'Leary is going to pass by there. I suppose that when I arrive I can ask Gaia if there is any way Mrs. O'Leary can come. Because I really want her to be with me.

With a yell I call Mrs. O'Leary and say goodbye to her, promising that I will do what I can so she can be with me. Without thinking twice, I enter the tunnel. It would have been a good idea to bring a lighter or flashlight. You know, to illuminate when you walk through an absolutely dark tunnel. Well, being Hades' son would have served, too, but that's not my case. Now I'm not the son of any god.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- PERCY IN THE TUNNEL**

* * *

After walking through the tunnel for a long time, I see a soft light in the background. I keep walking until I find a metal door. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm Percy, you're only going to be four years here with two Primordials. What can go wrong?

I open the door and find myself standing on the edge of a ten-foot precipice. In front of me is a room the size of a football field. But it's round, not rectangular. Incredible. It looks like a cave, with white stone, but it is not marble, it is less shiny, less ostentatious. I see that there are tunnels that come in and out of the walls. This place is huge. The most incredible thing is that it's nighttime right now, or at least it was when I left the camp, but here there is a huge skylight on the roof that lets sunlight through. Rather, I see the sun. Either I'm in another country, or it's an incredibly cool spell.

At first glance I see kinds of things. In the center there is a circle of stone surrounded by walls, like an arena. I also see an area with gardens and fountains, nothing compared to Olympus but still very beautiful. I see too different crystal receptacles quite modern, like a container of a ship, but made of glass. They are everywhere, they communicate with each other. Inside I can see gym machines, rooms with weapons, mannequins, a swimming pool ... I can only think of a word to describe this site. Wow!

" _Awesome, right?"_ A voice said to my side. Turning in a second I had Riptide pointing to the direction of the voice and I was in a combat position.

As I looked, I saw a man with a beard, a very thick beard. He seems to be about 50 years old. He should measure more or less the same as me, but he is quite fatter. His skin color is whiter than mine, like the sand of a Caribbean beach. The most striking is that he has one cyan eye and the other green sea kelp. It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. His facial attributes are quite similar to those of my father, but the hair is much longer, and it's also black.

His manner of dressing is quite curious. He goes with a blue-green tunic with inscriptions. He also has a wooden stick of dark brown color. The cane measures more or less 1.60 meters, and it doesn't seem very dangerous. But in the hands of a Primordial who knows. It can be a magical object, capable of destroying armies with a blow to the ground, He's the oddest man I've ever seen. And I know who it is. Pontus.

"Pontus," I said.

" _That's me"_ He replied.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

" _The pleasure is mine. "_ He answered politely too. " _In front of me I have the famous hero of Olympus, savior of the world twice. Who has rejected immortality, fought against Kronos, defeated the mother earth itself."_ The Primordial said in a tone of astonishment.

"Now I am rather expelled from Olympus," I said sarcastically.

" _It is true that we did not expect you until much later not at 4 in the morning. What happened if you let me ask you?"_ Pontus asked.

"It's okay. It turns out that my father had another child some months after me, but he hid it during all the time of wars because apparently this one is more powerful than I. So he protected his other son, while I fought twice to save the world. Total, we had an argument and I ended up disinherited, without powers and with the obligation to leave the camp and not return." I said with some tears in my eyes.

" _That is not very kind of him. So, Poseidon is no longer your father, nor do you have any relation to the sea."_ He said.

"Exactly. You look a lot like him." I replied.

" _Rather, he looks a lot like me. I am older than him"_ The Primordial said with a smile.

"Oh well… I am now like a normal mortal." I said with a sad tone.

" _This complicates things a bit, but it has an easy fix,"_ He said with a smile on his face.

"Which?" I asked worriedly.

" _That I bless you too. You would be our champion, Gaia and mine."_ He answered proud of himself.

"You would do that for me?" I asked surprised.

" _Kid, you will have a very important role in the war that will come. Both Gaia and I noticed."_ He paused to breathe. _"_ _You have done much for Olympus and for the world._ _All possible help will do you good."_ Pontus answered.

"Thank you very much. But I have a question" I said.

" _Go ahead"_ He replied

"Why do you both want to help me? Gaia tried to dominate the world recently, and you could do the same. Why do not you unite to destroy Olympus?" I asked.

" _Good question. If you want we can do it, unite to dominate the world. It would be funny."_ The Primordial answered.

"No, no!" I replied alarmed.

" _What I thought. You see, why Gaia acted the way she did you will have to ask her."_ He said very seriously. " _For now_ _I will only tell you that I help you because I do not want the world to suffer anymore. I've been on the sidelines for a long time. When we get to know each other, maybe I'll explain more about this."_ He finally said.

"Okay. One more thing. Wher-"At this moment Pontus interrupted me, giving me the answer to the question that I had not finished formulating.

" _Gaia will come at any moment, she's finishing up a couple of things around here."_ He said.

Then there were a couple of minutes of awkward silence, until I spoke again.

"I trust you," I said.

" _Pardon?"_ He asked

"I trust you. I know your intentions are good. I accept with great gratitude your blessing." I said very politely.

" _Well, that's good_. _Your stay here is going to be hard. You will train every day, you will train hard and tirelessly to be the best. The enemy you will face will be powerful, we do not know how much, but we know that much."_ He finally said.

"When we start?" I said with a giggle.

But he did not answer. He approached me, and began to say words out loud that made no sense to me. It's a language that sounds like Greek, but I don't understand anything. It seems more archaic, old. His staff began to emit a blue glow, his eyes began to glow too. And then he touched me with the stick.

In doing so I noticed an electric current flowing through my body, a very strong spark that reached the brain. I felt power again through my veins. A different power, more difficult to control, but more powerful if you can say so.

Then I noticed pain, a lot of pain. But not as much as when Poseidon took away my powers. The staff continued touching me, I kept noticing currents cross my body, reaching every corner of my body. After two minutes of intense pain, but also with this sense of power, Pontus stopped touching me with the stick. And then all black.

* * *

 **We're done! Yey!** **I hope you liked the chapter. It's a transition chapter, which explains several important things for the story. If something isn't clear to you, please comment it. I will answer you as soon as possible.**

 **In this chapter at the beginning we have a bit of drama, but it ended in a happy way. I hope it has made you a little nervous, but then you have felt relieved. Remember that it is Percabeth, but without a little tension it hasn't grace.**

 **And then basically a monolog from Percy that I hope you liked how it's written. It has cost me a lot. Right now it's 1:50 am. And I think I'm going to sleep knowing that I've made a good chapter, not a very good one, but I hope enough to please you. I've worked hard to complete it and to everything make sense. If something doesn't have it, please say it without any problem so that I can correct it.**

 **Again I apologize for any spelling errors, or for mistakes in sentences formulation.**

 **For the next chapter I will surely change the point of view, and I will also begin with Percy's training. It won't be very long, but it will be entertaining, I hope.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story. Any comments, do not hesitate to tell me in a review. I'm not obliging you, you are free to do it, I simply say that seeing the message of a review makes me happy. Really happy. Either positive, constructive, or if you want to kill me for writing something wrong or for doing something you don't like and that you think you could have done better. I will always answer with the maximum speed and affection possible.**

 **See you again in the next chapter!**

 **xHELMEx**


End file.
